


Two Witches and a Demon

by Hero_Thief



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Illustrated, Multi, Nudity, Polyamory, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Thief/pseuds/Hero_Thief
Summary: Alpha Dave and Alpha Rose summon a demon, fight an Empress, and have a three way. (told in 3 illustrations and 2 sketches)





	Two Witches and a Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ang3lba3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/gifts).



> Full request was "Witches Alpha Dave and Rose in a crumbling urban fantasy nonsburb universe being destroyed by the Condesce take comfort where they can find it. Sometimes that means in each other, sometimes it means with the demon they summoned to help destroy the Condesce who has become strangely entrenched in their lives."

Extra:


End file.
